Some Things Never Change
by Epitome of Bold
Summary: Some things never change, but then again, some do. Draco/Hermione- oneshot.


A/n: This is a fluffy H/D. If you don't like it fluffy, then leave. No flames please, only constructive criticism. It's post-war and Hogwarts, and HBP didn't happen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Some Things Never Change

Hermione stood in the kitchen of the Black house which was left to Harry years ago after Sirius passed. She thought of the summer she spent here with the order and her best of friends to fight the dark side. She leaned against the counter, waiting for her coffee to finish being made. The light was on, straining her eyes at the late hour.

She silently walked over to the opened window overlooking the open yard. That yard held so many memories to the chocolate-haired female. That was where she had her talks with Ginny and Tonks. It was where she spent her sleepless nights, like the one she was currently dealing with. That yard was where she spent days on end sitting and crying after the final battle in which she lost Fred, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, and Charlie, whom she became quite close to before her final year at Hogwarts.

She heard the tiny beep from the coffee maker, signaling that the coffee was made. Hermione walked over to turn off the machine and grabbed a cup. After pouring the coffee, she walked to the back door and snuck out to the same yard that brought her comfort in times of crisis, loss, and devastation.

--

Draco rolled over, placing his feet on the cold wooden floor, and walked to the window. He saw the form of a petite woman sitting in middle of the night. Walking to the stairs, he smelled coffee coming from the kitchen. Draco walked through the darkness, guided by the light from the kitchen, burning his eyes.

Grabbing a coffee mug, pouring himself some, and walking outside, he inwardly wondered what was bothering his companion this time, knowing this is what she did when she was troubled.

His bare feet trampled through the dew covered grass to a specific flat spot compared to the rest of the hilly yard. Wishing he wore a shirt, he shivered. Slowly sitting beside the girl, he opened his mouth, "What's wrong tonight?" He placed a strong arm around her shoulders, letting her lean on him.

"Nothing, actually," she answered honestly. She wasn't sleeping from a troubling cause, but rather excitement. "It's something that's right, this time." She was anxious for the upcoming date that drew time farther apart, making her restless. Two weeks was making her dread every slow hour until the day finally comes.

"Oh," he said, a small smile creeping up to his lips. He was also dreading every moment until that day, supposedly the happiest day of his life. "I can't wait."

"You're gonna have to because I am too." She was sick of waiting. She had been waiting for him since before the war ended. They had to wait to be together, otherwise tragedy would be graced upon them for betraying their sides. Once the war was over, however, they were free.

"Are you inviting Ron and Harry?" Draco asked, a mild disgust in his voice, but not like before. He could now call them by their first names, he could now have a civilized conversation with them, and he could now forget his urges to beat the Gryffindor out of them. But that still didn't make them the best of friends.

"Yes, Ginny, George, Bill, and Fleur as well. I'm inviting my mother and father and my closest relatives and Hagrid, Dumbledore, McGonagall,…" she said listing the most important people to her, Draco nodding respectfully at each of their names. "You?"

"My mother, Narcissa, Blaise, a few other Slytherins, and that's all really," Draco said smiling at the mention of his mother, his favorite person aside from the person beside him. Hermione also nodded at each name, not having any grudges against the few listed. Now if he mentioned Lucius, Snape, Crabbe, Goyle, or Pansy, she might have grimaced and held her tongue.

They continued discussing things such as work, favorites, and current events for a while.

"I can't believe the new minister just cancelled the Quidditch World Cup like that," Draco complained just as did Harry, Ron, George, and Ginny when they found out, their voices filled with anger, hatred, and disgust. "I hate to say it, but Oliver Wood was right. You can't cancel Quidditch," he said, referring to the quite loud protests of the Gryffindor keeper from Year Two.

Hermione laughed heartily at the man next to her. His complaints were useless seeing as the minister's mind was made up. Draco continued on with his rant, "I mean, Quidditch is vital to life. We need Quidditch. It's the only sport of wizards."

"What about pixie rounding?" Hermione offered, kidding. Draco just looked down at her with his eyebrows raised as if to say, 'Yeah, right.' "Kidding," she insisted to avoid his persistent death glare.

Feeling tired for the first time in days, she leaned back on him and closed her eyes, yawning. She looked over at his opposite hand, holding a dark green mug with silver stripes. Looking over at her own, she noticed that by default, she grabbed the maroon and gold striped mug for herself.

Chuckling to herself, then pointing it out to Draco, she said, "Some things never change."

Draco looked down at his soon-to-be companion, and muttered, "And some do," mentioning the big day headed their way.

A/n: Good or Bad? Delete it? Please review and let me know. If you're rather oblivious, the big day would be their wedding day. I only say that since my friend beta'd it for me and didn't figure it out…


End file.
